Resonant converters may convert an input voltage to an output voltage. When driving a resonant load with a half-bridge driver circuit, resonant converters may use zero-voltage switching (ZVS) to reduce switching loss in the power switches, which, in turn, may improve their efficiency. In addition, ZVS may ensure relatively smooth alternating current (AC) currents and voltages and may provide a continuous uninterrupted inductor current. On the other hand, if non ZVS occurs while driving a load with a resonant output stage, high current spikes may appear in the power switches, which may exceed the maximum current rating of the power switches and/or may result in power losses in the power switches.